Renacer
by Juliesh801
Summary: Gon se enfrasca en una nueva aventura. Sin Killua a su lado, y sin poder usar Nen, se había vuelto una persona normal. Pero quizás ... no todo estaba perdido todavía. [Hisoka x Gon]
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Renacer

 **Resumen:** Gon se enfrasca en una nueva aventura. Sin Killua a su lado, y sin poder usar Nen, se había vuelto a una persona normal. Pero quizás ... no todo estaba perdido todavía.

 **Número de capítulos:** 1 / ¿?

 **Finalizado:** No.

 _N / A:_ Es mi primer fanfic de Hunter x Hunter y la verdad me siento bastante emocionado, tiene todas las vías para ser una historia larga, y posiblemente con un futuro en particular, espero les guste, y que la sigan y apoyen (? )

La historia se centrará luego en la finalización del anime, y al comienzo de la Saga del Continente Oscuro continuada en el manga, así que podría tener ligeros spoilers.

Disculpen si se me fue algún error ortográfico o mi narración es algo confuso, estoy buscando algo **_beta_** interesado en corregirme los capítulos antes de hacerme una publicación y que me diera sus opiniones, por si hay algo interesante para alguno 7w7.

¡Disfruten de la lectura! Nos vemos en la actualización OwO /.

* * *

 **ARCO DEL ESPECIALISTA**

 _Capítulo 1_

Fin X Regreso X Comienzo

* * *

Se sentía extraño.

Su cuerpo se hundía, la sensación de la compresión del agua sobre su cuerpo era latente, sin embargo; la necesidad de oxigeno era _nula_. Trataba de pensar cómo podría ser posible estar bajo del agua sin necesitar del mismo, mientras analizaba dónde se encontraba y por qué. Su alrededor estaba sumido tanto en oscuridad como en calma.

Una sensación de hormigueo se extendió por todo su cuerpo y fue en ese momento en que llevó su mirada hacia sus manos. Empezó a notar la falta de oxígeno cuando algo desde lo más profundo del océano, emergió apresando su pierna, envolviéndose por todo su cuerpo.

 _¿Qué demo-?_

 _–Sí, estaba bien con que sea el final._

Voces comenzaron a resonar en su mente, mientras su visión se volvía borrosa y su cuerpo era hundido por aquella cosa que lo aprisionaba.

– _Entonces, nos quedaremos contigo para siempre._

Era en se punto del sueño donde Gon, siempre se despertaba.

Gon no era una persona que tuviera muchos pensamientos complicados dentro de su cabeza. Él tenía en claro sus emociones, lo que quería y como lo lograría. Si alguna vez no pudo dormir por estar dando vueltas sobre algo, sólo eran sobre planes futuros. Es por eso que cada vez que miraba hacia la ventana pensativo, Mito detenía un momento sus quehaceres, y lo observaba desde la distancia.

– ¿Pasó algo? – De vez en cuando, se paraba junto a él y observaba el mismo punto, intentando ver lo que los ojos acaramelados del pequeño podían, más los de ella no.

– Nada de lo que preocuparse, Mito-san. – Contestaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Por alguna razón la mujer mayor sólo podía sonreír descorazonada. Una vez, se agachó sobre el suelo y abrazó al pequeño que había visto crecer por tanto tiempo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– ¿Sabes por qué mirar al cielo puede ser especial, Gon? – Soltaba, señalando hacia las nubes. –Porque puedes pensarlo como un pequeño lazo. Cada vez que miras al cielo y otra persona, sin importar su distancia o lugar, también lo hace, entonces están compartiendo un lazo fuerte que va más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

Era un cuento de niños; aquellos que le contaba su abuela en los días aburridos, sin un significado real aparente, pero a Mito le pareció apropiado decírselo en ese momento. Gon, mudo, permaneció con una mirada indescifrable sobre el azul intenso del día.

–Ya veo… – respondió serio, pero en su miraba, se notaba una paz que no había estado presente antes.

Mito sonrió.

Había pasado dos meses desde que Gon se había vuelto normal, su Nen había desparecido completamente, como si jamás hubiese existido. Tampoco podía sentir el aura de las personas, o de las cosas. Se preguntó cuándo fue que sucedió exactamente aquello, si fue luego de la pelea contra Pitou, o luego de haber sido curado. Por más que le daba vueltas no llegaba a ningún lado. Un día, cuando se despedía de Ging, simplemente se dio cuenta de que ya no podía sentir su presencia. Luego de eso, fue un pensamiento natural el volver a Isla Ballena, y sus piernas se movieron por si solas.

 _Lo normal…_ pensaba, haciendo un puchero. Al no sentir la presencia de Ging, su interés hacia él se apagó. Tampoco es como quisiera vivir en un constante _esconderse y buscar;_ y, tampoco necesitaba un padre realmente, con Mito-san era suficiente.

Prendió su teléfono, mirando la lista de contactos y encontrando el nombre de Ging. Al final, simplemente lo había logrado; había encontrado a su padre y ahora podía contactar con él cuando quisiese. Aunque no se esperaba que un Cazador como lo era su padre tuviera un teléfono, menos que le diera su número con el cual podía ser rastreado tan simplemente. Pero sucedió.

Se sentó sobre el pasto sintiendo los rayos de luz y la tierra sobre su piel, cerró los ojos, inhaló, y relajó su cuerpo. Estuvo así como por dos minutos. Luego, exhaló soltando un gruñido y se tiró al suelo.

 _Nop. Imposible._

Nada de _Nen_.

– ¡A comer! – Mito-san gritó desde la cocina.

 _Bueno, no es para tanto._ Se dijo, levantándose animadamente yendo dentro de la casa. No tenía nada en contra de los días de paz.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Las palabras en él fluían con naturalidad, cuando comenzaba a hablar y abrirse con los demás no había nadie que pudiese detenerlo. Gon expresaba sus sentimientos de una forma espontánea y honesta, que lograba dejar encantados a todos los que se acercaban a él, como si de una maldición se tratase.

Es por eso que cuando se encontraba en videollamada con Killua, lucía su sonrisa más brillante.

–Y luego, después de que consiguiera aquella muñeca para Alluka, apareció un hombre _¡Asiií_ de grande! – Killua también sonreía, usando sus manos para lograr expresar con más emociones todo lo que le había ocurrido, a su lado, Alluka reía.

– ¡Nii-san se asustó!

– ¿En serio? – Gon, también reía.

– ¡Claro que no! – las mejillas del peliblanco, se tornaron rosas. – Nunca me asustaría con un tipo tan débil. Debiste verlo Gon, ¡Solté mi _Nen_ y salió corriendo!

Gon sonreía escuchando atentamente. Killua se veía _feliz,_ y eso le emocionaba. Le alegraba que su mejor amigo pudiera tener una sonrisa tan amplia luego de todo lo que habían pasado; lo que Gon no sabía era que el Zoldyck tenía un sentimiento igual hacía él. Cada vez que el pelinegro reía, el corazón de Killua se llenaba de calma. _Así deben ser las cosas._

 _–_ Te prometo que pronto iré a visitarte, ¡Y verás que tan fuerte me he vuelto, Gon!

Los ojos azules de su mejor amigo brillaban por la promesa propuesta, llenos de energía y una sensación de confianza que estremeció a Gon. No hacía más de dos meses y medio de que se habían separado, pero Killua lo llamaba siempre que podía, y le escribía prácticamente todos los días.

– ¡No puedo esperar a verlo! – Sonrieron.

–Nos vemos.

Se despidieron, Gon nunca dejó de sonreír y saludaba con la mano a la pantalla, Alluka no paraba de saltar diciendo _Bye, bye Gon-nii-san;_ Killua lo miró por última vez, y luego, la pantalla frente a él se volvió negra.

El pelinegro dejó caer su brazo, mirando la pantalla oscurecida.

Hace más de tres meses que sus caminos no se volvieron a cruzar, y aunque no quisiera pensar mucho en ello, en su día a día notaba la falta de la presencia de Killua; estaba acostumbrado a que el rostro del otro fuera lo primero que veía al despertar y lo último que veía al dormir. También se había acostumbrado a tener su presencia cerca de él mientras dormía, de tantas veces que habían compartido cama o espacio personal, para Gon ya resultaba natural; y aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que la falta de presencia el Zoldyck menor en su vida no fuera común. Cuando hacía los quehaceres, cuando salía a comprar, caminar o comía algo extremadamente delicioso; lo único que abarcaba su mente era _"Cuando vea a Killua de nuevo…" "A Killua le gustaría" "Killua seguramente haría…"._ Quizás, el hecho de que no hubieran muchos niños de su edad en la Isla ayudaba a que no pudiera parar de pensar en su amigo.

Pero Gon estaba feliz por sobre todo. Cada vez que miraba al cielo se tranquilizaba pensando que Killua y él siempre estarían conectados si seguían observando el mismo panorama.

–Así que, ¿No le has dicho? – Mito preguntó un día mientras almorzaban.

– ¿Qué ya no puedo utilizar _Nen_? No, no se lo he dicho.

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué? ¿Killua-kun no es tu amigo?

–Claro que lo es – dijo seriamente, metiendo una cucharada de sopa en su boca con firmeza. – Pero, no tiene real importancia, ¿Verdad? Killua está muy ocupado pasando tiempo con Alluka, hacía tanto no se veía tan feliz. Y conociéndolo, armaría un escándalo innecesario.

Mito lo miró, analizando una por una las palabras que salían de la boca del pequeño. Suspiró y asintió, sintiendo descontento. _Justo ahora, Gon sonaba como si no fuera tan importante como para meterse en el camino de Killua._ Y eso, no la hizo feliz. Sonaba como si se menospreciara, eso no le agradaba para nada; pensó sobre ello, pero luego de un rato lo dejó en el olvido. Era imposible que Gon pensara de aquella manera.

Así no era su niño.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin ninguna otra anomalía, sólo se escuchaban risas salir de aquella casa.

Mientras Mito lavaba los platos, Gon solía salir al patio. Se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, inhalaba y exhalaba, cerraba sus ojos, y dejaba que su energía fluyera. O al menos, pensaba que su energía estaría fluyendo. Podría ser una idiotez tratar de entrenar el _Ten,_ porque ya estaba claro que no podía manipular su aura de ninguna forma, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Solía hacerlo un par de horas en la mañana, y otro tanto a la tarde, luego de haber almorzado. Su abuela solía sentarse en el pórtico a tomar unas tazas de té mientras observaba a su nieto practicar; sonreía pacientemente mientras con delicadeza, daba pequeños sorbos a su taza.

Cuando Mito lo observaba entrenar, sentía como si su corazón se estrujara. Estaba muy feliz de que su niño estuviera nuevamente en casa, pero algo le decía que ese no era el lugar donde él pertenecía, y la forma en que hablaba de haber encontrado a Ging, más que la alegría y sensación de autorrealización de una meta alcanzada, sonaba a una desilusión.

Ella no podría estar completamente feliz de tener a su niño en casa bajo esas condiciones. Pero Gon nunca denotó que no fuera realmente feliz de estar ahí, además, decidiese lo que decidiese, ella siempre lo apoyaría.

Fue entonces cuando pasó.

Una carta había llegado a la Isla, a la casa de los Freecs, en un día nublado. Se acercaba una tormenta. Mito, fue por el correo, dando con un inusual sobre negro _¿Qué es esto?_ Miró el reverso, encontrando sólo el nombre de Gon. Una extraña sensación la envolvió de pies a cabeza, mientras que una ráfaga de viento la golpeó, haciendo flamear su ropa. Dentro del hogar, sentada sobre la mesa con las manos cruzadas, se debatía realmente si debía darle ese sobre a Gon o no, había algo que no le gustaba viniendo de todo eso; estaba realmente preocupada.

Cuando escuchó pasos animados bajar corriendo la escalera, suspiró. _Tampoco es como si pudiera ocultar algo de él;_ suspiró.

Cuando al día siguiente Gon se había alistado para embarcarse en un nuevo viaje, Mito no pudo hacer más que sonreírle, y desearle buna suerte. En algún lugar de su mente, ese pensamiento de que no debió mostrarle aquella carta, seguía latente.

Pero, Gon ya se había decidido. Y cuando él había decidido algo, muy pocas veces se podía detenerlo.

Lo vio subir al barco, y le despidió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Gon, había hecho lo mismo.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

 _Esto no puede ser más que una broma._ Pensó Gon, recostándose sobre la proa del barco y observando las gaviotas que revoloteaban de aquí para allá soltando sus graznidos.

Era imposible que Ging Freecs escribiera una _carta._ Más sobre todo porque tenía su número y podía llamarle fácilmente; además, de una carta se podía sacar demasiada información de su escritor. Sabiendo estas cosas era obvio que la carta no era más que una vil broma. Aunque no era de la persona de la cual provenía su preocupación, si no, del contenido de la misma.

 _Encuéntrame en la ciudad de la torre del cielo, en Padakoa. Si hay alguna forma de que vuelvas a usar Nen, allí se encuentra la primera pista._

No le había dicho a nadie más que a Ging, la abuela Abe y Mito-san que aparentemente se había vuelto una persona normal. Y entre más vueltas le daba a ello, menos sentido le encontraba. _Quién podría haber sido…_ quizás, realmente, la carta sólo era de Ging.

Lo dudaba.

Suspiró, sacando su teléfono, y enviándole un mensaje a Killua.

Actualmente, el pequeño de los Zoldyck se encontraba explorando un continente casi deshabitado donde los medios de comunicación eran casi inexistentes; algo parecido a NGL, nada más, que este era tratado como una reserva natural de algo prestigio y riesgo, albergando especies de plantas y animales al borde de la extinción con la esperanza de evitar ese final. Aquél país pequeño país era llamado _Kazul,_ y estaba cubierto por una cúpula que sellaba su paso aéreo, y rodeado de muros que impedían el paso de las personas por otro lugar que no fuera la frontera. Ese era el motivo de que fuera tan especial.

Aun sabiendo que Killua muy probablemente no leería ese mensaje hasta que saliera de ese país, lo escribió, y lo envió.

 _Lo siento, ha surgido algo así que tuve que comenzar un nuevo viaje, ¡Tu visita tendrá que esperar!_

Un nuevo horizonte se abría frente a él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Renacer

 **Resumen:** Gon se enfrasca en una nueva aventura. Sin Killua a su lado, y sin poder usar Nen, se había vuelto a una persona normal. Pero quizás ... no todo estaba perdido todavía.

 **Número de capítulos:** 1 / ¿?

 **Finalizado:** No.

* * *

 _N/A: AAAAAh, han pasado tantas cosas que finalmente me decidí a hacer este un fanfic Hisoka x Gon. En primera instancia pensaba en que si debía haber algún emparejamiento debía ser KilluGon, pero como soy harta fan del HisoGon, y vo poco material en español, aporto mi granito de arena con esta historia._

 _No habrá nada muy explicito, o al menos eso espero. Estén pendientes a un posible cambio de Rated._

 _Espero que disfruten este capítulo, lo subo emocionada asi que capaz se me pasó algun error ortográfico o de gramatica, lo siento!_

 _La inspiración voló y son casi 3.000 palabras alv._

 _Sin mas que decir, disfruten, y hasta la proxima!_

 _Ah! y muchas gracias por su review a Mikane20!_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Llegada X Encuentro X Sorpresa

* * *

Hisoka miraba por la ventana, aburrido.

Se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que algo entretenido había pasado en su entorno. Sin dudas fue la vez que Illumi había contratado su ayuda para matar a Alluka ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? No lo sabía. Pero el aburrimiento era palpable y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Suspiró, observando la vista que le otorgaba la ciudad de YorkShin desde su apartamento en la Torre Celestial. Vagamente recordaba que su tiempo límite para retar a un peleador o a un amo de piso se terminaba; pero el realmente no quería pelear. _Todos en este lugar son tan aburridos…_ La última persona que llegó a hacerle estremecer y querer luchar contra ella, fue Gon. _Gon… ~ oh, mi niño. Me pregunto qué tan bien estará madurando ~. ¿Se habrá vuelto más poderoso? Oh~_

Con su sola imaginación Hisoka comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo subir por su cuerpo. Era la emoción, la excitación que Gon le provocaba al ver su fuerza. _Sin dudas, quiero matarlo, ¿Qué expresiones pondría? ~_ Ante tal pensamiento, su aura se comenzó a soltarse inconsciente y ligeramente, su sed de sangre aumentaba. Sonrió de forma felina, jugando entre sus dedos con la carta del joker. Soltó una pequeña risa apagada, mientras su aura no hacía más que aumentar mientras dejaba fluir su imaginación.

Gon. _Gon…_ peleando contra él. Mirándolo con odio, suplicándole que se detuviera… gritando de dolor.

No supo en que momento su aura no fue lo único en aumentar. Comenzó a sentir una pequeña opresión en sus pantalones y sonrió, mirando hacia la ciudad. _Es una lástima… ¿Quizás debería ir a verlo? Eso sin dudas sería divertido~_ Hisoka suspiro sonriente. _Pero imposible mientras quiera mantener este departamento._ Tendría que luchar. Queriendo despejarse y olvidar su problema entre pantalones, ya más calmado y un poco desilusionado, salió del apartamento entrando en el ascenso; _Al menos,_ pensó, _puedo salir a dar una vuelta en vez de sumergirme en este aburrido lugar._ Al ir bajando los pisos, la Torre Celestial se volvía más y más ruidosa. Siempre había gente yendo y viniendo. Gritos, risas, alientos, llantos. A Hisoka le encantaba observar a las personas a la espera de ver a alguien que fuera capaz de llamar su atención, pero eso era casi imposible. Incluso se atrevería a decir que todas las personas de la Torre Celestial le _molestaban_ de sobre manera. Todo esto no hacía más que hacer crecer si aburrimiento. _Todos son tan débiles._

Caminó entre la multitud en dirección hacia la puerta de forma desinteresada, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, antes de que pudiera suspirar nuevamente debido al alboroto que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, lo sintió.

Paró en seco, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, iluminados. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y dejó escapar su aura. Las personas a su alrededor temblaron, y se alegaron lentamente de la presencia del mago.

 _Esa presencia…_ Sin dudas era…

Hisoka silbó feliz, caminando animadamente fuera de la Torre Celestial. _Quizás,_ pensó, _no me aburriré tanto como esperaba._

A unos metros de distancia por las calles atestadas de personas Gon caminaba sin detenerse y con cuidado de no chocar contra nadie mientras leía la carta que le habían enviado. _Torre Celestial, Padakoa, YorkShin… realmente no hacía una ubicación u hora exacta._ Suspiró, guardando la carta en su bolsillo y observando su alrededor sigilosamente. Mentiría si dijera que no estuviera, un poco, quizás, algo _alterado…_ la última vez que estuvo en este lugar con Killua, conocieron personas realmente fuertes y peligrosas. Obviamente, para él no había sido un problema; aunque en ese entonces él había estado con Killua.

Y tenía _nen_.

Ahora se encontraba solo.

Y no poseía _nen_.

Se vio mentalmente aturdido. _Espero no meterme en muchos problemas…_ podía confiar en su fuerza física. Había entrenado en la Isla, había tonificado su cuerpo y se había vuelto mucho más fuerte físicamente que antes; pero sin el nen, realmente, sólo era una persona normal. Pensar en eso le aterraba. Alguien con uso de nen podría mandarlo a volar sin mucho esfuerzo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sonrió débilmente, intentando reír para aligerar un poco la carga de los pensamientos negativos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

 _Tampoco puedo sentir la presencia de los demás._ Suspiró.

Estaba acabado.

Mientras más se acercaba a la Torre Celestial, más apretaba con fuerza las correas de su mochila sonriendo. _Algo extraño me pasa,_ pensó. Entre más se acercaba, no podía evitar preocuparse por su estado; pero… había algo más. Se emocionaba al mismo ritmo que se preocupaba. _¡Hace tanto tiempo no veía una ciudad tan llena!_ Se sentía feliz de estar allí. Quizás algo abatido por la soledad, pero feliz de poder salir a recorrer cosas nuevas otra vez. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era evitar a las personas peligrosas.

 _¡Pan comido!_

–Oh~ pero miren a quién me encontré, un pequeño cachorro perdido ~

 _… Mierda._

– ¡H-Hisoka! – El mago se encontraba justo detrás de él y le había susurrado en el oído. Gon inmediatamente saltó para separarse del hombre unos centímetros. Se puso en guardia, observándolo sorprendido. El mayor sonrió, ocultando sus labios con la carta del joker. – ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

El aludido rió.

–Yo vivo aquí, Gon. ¿Ya se te olvidó? ~

Hisoka se sentía emocionado, la sangre corría por sus venas y hacía todo lo posible para controlar su aura. Aunque Gon se mantenía alerta y con la guardia alta, sus expresiones no ocultaban su sorpresa al verlo, como si fuera un pequeño animal curioso observando algo nuevo para él. _Tan transparente como siempre, oh Gon ~._ Sin embargo, había algo que le había dejado extrañado. Acercarse al joven había sido demasiado sencillo, no lo notó ni cuando estuvo a un paso de distancia, y Hisoka no era alguien que pudiera confundirse con los peatones normales de la calle. Era como si no hubiera sentido su presencia en lo absoluto, lo cual era difícil de creer para el mago, porque de la emoción repentina le costaba controlar que su aura escapase de su cuerpo. _Hmn ~_ sin duda extraño.

Por otra parte el menor estaba sorprendido, y aturdido. Se había olvidado por completo de la conexión existente que había entre la Torre Celestial y Hisoka; _Justo en este momento…tenía que encontrarme con él._ Gon no consideraba a Hisoka una persona de temer, sí, le causaba escalofríos su forma tan sombría de actuar y las cosas que solía decir; no quería realmente tener que pelear con él, porque sabía por sus propios medios lo tenebroso y fuerte que era el mago. Aunque el dijera abiertamente que quería asesinarlo, no sentía realmente que la presencia del mayor fuera una amenaza. Al menos no cuando él quería.

Aunque Hisoka siempre era impredecible.

Fue entonces cuando su mente abrió paso a otro pensamiento; _¿Y si Hisoka fue el que mandó la carta…?_ No, aquello no tenía sentido alguno. Gon bajó la guardia en ese momento, y Hisoka lo notó.

–Creo que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Gon? ~¿No estás con tu _amigo_? No lo veo por aquí. – Dijo Hisoka, no fue difícil para él notar que el menor estaba pensando en algo mientras le veía.

–No, no vengo con Killua – contestó Gon cauteloso, parándose en una posición normal pero sin bajar la guardia completamente. – Esta vez estoy aquí sólo.

– _Hmn ~_ ¿Sólo, _eh_? _–_ El ex cazador se estremeció al escuchar la vos del mago, se tensó, sabiendo lo que vendría. – _Entonces_ ~ Asumo que tendrás tiempo para que tú y yo nos _divirtamos_ , como la última vez que estuviste aquí, _¿No?_

Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos avellanas de Gon chocaron contra los dorados de Hisoka oscurecidos por el morbo y el placer. El pequeño sentía escalofríos en su cuerpo, aun sin poder ver o sentir el aura de Hisoka, su cuerpo si notaba una extraña presión en el aire y le decía a Gon que estar cerca de él en ese momento no era bueno.

Apretó lo puños, tomó aire y miró a Hisoka con determinación. El mago, lo miró expectante alzando una ceja.

–No puedo pelear contigo, Hisoka. – Dijo el menor.

– Así que tendré que obligarte, _¿Eh?_ Bien ~ Pe-

–No puedo pelear contigo, Hisoka. – Interrumpió al mago antes de que siguiera hablando. – No creo que te diviertas peleando conmigo, ya no puedo utilizar _nen._ Lo siento.

–Oh.

… _¿Eh?_

 _Espera._

 _¿¡QUÉ!?_

– ¿¡Ya no puedes utilizar nen!? – Hisoka abrió los ojos, sintiendo que estaba teniendo un deja-vú. – ¿Por qué?

Gon se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción del mayor, jamás había visto a Hisoka con una expresión como esa. _Eso era nuevo._ Inconscientemente, se encontró respondiendo las preguntas del mago.

–Oh, no; no puedo. Tuve una pelea, forcé mi cuerpo demasiado y no puedo ni utilizarlo ni sentir el aura de los demás.

La voz de Gon salía monótona, miraba estupefacto las reacciones de Hisoka. Por otro lado, el mago suspiró dejando caer sus hombros, haciendo una mueca de rendición.

–Ah, sí… escuché hablar de eso.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Fue un pensamiento que cruzó tanto en la mente de Gon, como la de Hisoka.

El menor no supo cómo, pero en menos de media hora se encontraba en una cafetería con Hisoka sentado frente a él tomando un batido de helado de frutilla. El mago tenía una taza de café en frente, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su palma, con una expresión de molestia algo chistosa en su rostro. Sin saber por qué, Gon le había contado todo a Hisoka, como si hubiese tenido un ataque de sinceridad; sobre NGL, las hormigas quimera, el presidente, su hospitalización, y como había perdido el nen. Obviamente, omitiendo muchas cosas y detalles. Jamás le habló sobre Pitou y su muerte. No podía entender aún como lo había hecho; le había contado cosas a Hisoka que ni el mismo Killua sabía, su mejor amigo. Y eso le hacía sentir extraño. Aunque estar sentado en una cafetería con Hisoka, ya era más que suficientemente extraño.

Por otra parte, Hisoka no había dicho nada mientras el chico hablaba, ni el mismo podía entender como había terminado en esa situación, se sentía aturdido. _Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una broma._ Primero Kuroro, y ahora Gon; tenía el sentimiento en que su única fuente de entretenimiento se había esfumado.

–Ya veo… – Su voz salía con un tono de aburrimiento que no pasó por alto Gon. – Illumi me había comentado algo de que estabas hospitalizado, así que era por eso.

Gon asintió, sorprendido de que Illumi supiera algo como eso, luego recordó que Alluka, también era su hermana.

–Y ahora, llegué aquí por una carta que decía que podría recuperarlo, pero aparte del mensaje solo tiene unos números sin sentido escritos. Así que no valió la pena. No sé qué hacer.

Al escuchar eso, las orejas de Hisoka se alzaron como si se trataran las de un felino. _¿Poder recuperar su poder?_

– ¿Me dejar ver?

El menor se sobresaltó cuando dio a Hisoka erguirse y recuperar un tono interesado. Dudó, no quería que alguien como Hisoka se metiera en algo tan privado de su vida, pero no tenía nada más que perder, o hacer. _¿O sí? Después de todo,_ pensó, _ya le he dicho todo…_

Hizo una mueca, y le entregó el sobre negro a Hisoka.

Vio los dorados ojos audaces examinar el papel, el reverso, arriba, y abajo. Hisoka tenía una mirada tan concentrada y penetrante que Gon sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Por otro lado, Hisoka examinó la carta. _0000 1978_ era el número que estaba escrito en pequeño, en la esquina inferior derecha de la carta. No era un número de teléfono, eso estaba claro. Pensó, cerrando los ojos en el progreso. _0000… ¿Podría ser la media noche? Eso tendría sentido. Y 1978, ese es el número de una intersección de calles aquí, en YorkShin, si no mal recuerdo, está en una zona bastante tétrica y es la entrada a un complejo laberinto de callejones de la ciudad._

 _Hmn ~_ Hisoka abrió los ojos sólo para que su mirada cayera en Gon. El ex cazador, se encontraba degustando el batido que había pedido. _Cómo es posible que alguien mandara un código tan difícil de entender a alguien que no es de la ciudad… ku, ku, ku ~ Esto podría ponerse interesante. ¿En qué clase de lío te has metido ahora, pequeño Gon?_

Hisoka sonrió, analizando todas las posibilidades de juego que se abrían delante de él. Esto, sin dudas, podría volverse algo muy interesante de presenciar. Ayudar a Gon… eso sin dudas sería entretenido. Era el pase a fuera del aburrimiento que estaba esperando.

 _¡Cómo esperaba de ti, Gon~! Nunca dejas de sorprenderme ~. No puedo esperar a ver en lo que podrías llegar a convertirte… Ah ~ como ansío **destruirte.**_

Fue entonces cuando lo decidió.

–El número – dijo – es de una dirección. Más específicamente, una dirección de esta ciudad.

– ¿¡En serio!? – Dijo el menor asombrado, Hisoka soltó una risita.

–Así es, Gon ~ Sin embargo, es un lugar muy difícil de encontrar, y peligroso para alguien que no está acostumbrado a las calles y personas de esta ciudad ~ Y ahora que no puedes utilizar nen, no sé si sería realmente conveniente que te metieras por ahí sin compañía…

El mago sonrió de forma felina y sus ojos brillaron en emoción cuando la expresión del rostro de Gon cambió.

–Ya veo… – Dijo, algo desganado. Entonces no había nada más que hacer; podría encontrar a alguna persona de la ciudad que quisiera guiarle, pero a decir verdad, no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni para cuidarse el mismo, entonces, era una misión perdida. Además, podría ser simplemente una trampa. – Entonces, supongo que simplemente regresaré a casa.

–Oh ~ no digas eso, Gon ~ Parece que hoy estás en un día de suerte.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Hisoka rió.

–Porque me ofrezco voluntariamente a ser tu guía personal ~ ¿Qué me dices, eso no es genial?

– ¿Eh? ¿Me ayudarás? – El tono de Gon no era del todo confiado; y a decir verdad esta situación no le daba muy buena espina. Jugó con la pajilla de su batido, pensativo. Para luego levantar sus ojos, y mirar directo a los ojos de Hisoka, él se sintió estremecer de placer ante tal intensidad. – ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

El mago, apoyó su cabeza contra la palma de su mano jugueteando con la carta del joker en la otra, mirando a Gon, intentando contener la energía en sus palabras mientras su mirada se tornaba peligrosa.

–Porque… sería un desperdicio dejar que una valiosa fruta se eche a perder sin haber madurado si quiera… –Eso, era verdad. – También, podría ser divertido ~.

Y eso, también lo era.

Gon lo examino, notando la sinceridad en sus palabras pero sin confiar en aquella mirada peligrosa que persistía en el rostro de Hisoka. Golpeó la mesa con sus dedos y trató de pensar en todas las posibilidades posibles que podría desencadenar este hecho. La mayoría no eran agradables, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones disponibles ahora. Y además de guía, Hisoka podría servirle de una especie de guardaespaldas con lo ridículamente fuerte que era.

 _… Pero tampoco creo que lo haga gratis._

Colocó sus dos manos sobre la mesa, mirando al mago, que lo observaba expectante permaneciendo en la misma posición sin moverse ni un milímetro, y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

– ¿Y qué vas a pedirme a cambio?

 _Oh ~_ Hisoka gimió internamente al ver la ferocidad en los ojos de Gon y escuchar la seriedad en sus palabras. _Este niño ~ Este niño nunca deja de cumplir mis expectativas~._

–Inteligente, Gon-kun ~ – respondió, el menor hizo una mueca al escuchar la muletilla. – No tienes de qué preocuparte, por el momento; me conformaría con algo sencillo, luego, podrás ir pagándome lentamente ~.

– ¿Algo sencillo? ¿Cómo qué?

Hisoka rió, parándose de la mesa. Como todavía estaban manteniendo una conversación Gon hizo lo mismo.

–Algo como _esto_.

Gon no comprendió muy bien lo que sucedió después. Sólo sintió que algo jalaba de su rotro, y vio al mayor agacharse a su altura.

Entonces, sus labios se encontraron.


End file.
